Presente
by Himawari Blue
Summary: Lo primero que Ed vio aquella mañana fue a May Kanker en su cama. Hasta un idiota como él podía entender qué había sucedido anoche.


****Hola~

Bueno, en general me encantan las Kankers x los Eds, así que recién escribí un Ed x May :3 (**son tan tontos que los adoro** :'D)

**Ale~errrta:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí. **Contiene EdxMay.**

Espero que les guste si es que alguien lo lee c:

Sin más, **leamos~.**

* * *

**Presente.**

**[Drabble]**

**.**

Cuando Ed abrió los ojos no supo si estaba en su cuarto o en un basural. Pero al reconocer su desordenada cama y las historietas regadas por el suelo se dio cuenta que si estaba donde debía estar. Suspiró aliviado. La tele estaba encendida pero no había ningún canal sintonizado. Tomó el mando de la televisión y la apagó.

La mitad de las tapas se caían hacia un costado, Ed las tomó y las volvió a dejar donde debían estar, en un punto medio en su cama.

Estaba a centimetros de su almohada cuando escuchó un bufido. Sin entender de qué se trataba, giró el rostro sorprendido, miró la pequeña figura a su lado sin entender nada, completamente incapaz de hilar el conjunto de imágenes que veía. ¿Cabello rubio? ¿Piel pálida llena de pecas? ¿Una sábana que la cubría poco menos sobre los hombros? Ladeó la cabeza confundido, la chica en cuestión dio una vuelta, y quedó mirando hacia el techo; Ed abrió tanto los ojos que estos por poco se caen.

Observó negando completamente, la suave piel de May Kanker, los labios rosa pálido de la misma (que usualmente veía llenos de lapiz labial rojo), su pequeña boca entreabierta y lo poco que se veía a través de las sábanas, tenía las rodillas casi tocando el pecho.

Ed apretó los labios contrariado, preguntándose si debía o no despertarla, pero dicha duda fue rápidamente contestada cuando la chica apretó los ojos despertando. Bostezó y se estremeció, mientras trataba de esconderse bajo las tapas; huyendo de la luz.

Sí, Ed era un poco lento, pero juzgando por el estado de la chica, la falta de ropa de Ed y que la cama estaba hecha un desastre (más de lo habitual), era bastante obvio qué había ocurrido la noche pasada. Maldijo a Eddy al recordar que todo había sido su culpa. Estúpidas apuestas que perdía, ¿cómo hacía para siempre ganarle en _piedra, papel o tijeras_? ¿Y porqué él seguía haciendo caso de sus provocaciones? Si tan sólo hubiera podido decirle "No, Eddy, si pierdo no pienso ir donde las Kankers y besar a May." Pero claro, no había sido capaz, tampoco era que le molestara tanto besarla. Era linda y le recordaba a los conejos. Además que disfrutaba tanto de las historietas y las películas de terror como él.

Pero una cosa era _besar a May Kanker_ y otra cosa **completamente** disinta era _tener una noche de sexo desenfrenado con May Kanker_. Había MUCHA diferencia entre una cosa y otra. Estúpido Eddy.

Cuando volvió a mirar a la chica, esta se estaba refregando los ojos con pereza. Tanteó con las manos a sus costados, buscando a Ed.

—¿Gran Ed? ¿Estás ahí? —abrió un ojo, encontrándose con la mirada de Ed, que no se apartaba de ella. Bajó la vista cohibida mientras volvía a recostarse en la cama.

—¿Cómo...? —Ed se rascó la nuca, era una situación completamente nueva para él.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Cómo se hacen las tostadas con mantequilla?

Era la pregunta más tonta que había hecho en su vida. El vivía haciéndose tostadas con mantequilla.

—Es simple. ¿Te gustaría que te trajera algunas? —May apoyó su hombro desnudo contra el de Ed, el chico se estremeció. La Kanker tomó la remera que Ed había usado ayer y se la puso. Cuando salió de la cama Ed agradeció que llevara bragas, no sabía qué habría hecho de ser otra la situación.

Mientras May se encargaba de sus tostadas analizó la situación.

Él y May habían tenido... una noche especial. ¿Se arrepentía? Miró el techo e hizo una mueca, no realmente. No había mucho de qué arrepentirse.

Puede que Eddy hubiese saltado alarmado en la misma situación, pero Ed tenía una mentalidad más simple. La chica parecía un conejo, le hacía tostadas y veía las mismas series que él ¿Qué más estaba él buscando en una chica? Básicamente nada, y ella cumplía más de lo que pedía. Además de ser tierna, aún cuando podía ser un poco asfixiante, pero esa era una característica que Ed también poseía, por lo que no había problema con ello.

La chica llegó a la pieza con una bandeja llena de tostadas, Ed sonrió hambriento, May le dejó la bandeja sobre las piernas y se sentó a su lado. Ed no tardó en atacar el desayuno.

—¿Tu no quieres? —preguntó con la boca llena de comida al ver que ella no probaba bocado. ¿Es que no le gustaba comer? Ese podía ser un gran inconveniente en la evaluación mental que Ed le estaba haciendo—. ¿No te gusta comer?

May soltó una risita.

—Me encanta comer. Pero me encanta más mirarte —Ed asintió, sin encontrarle mucho sentido a aquello. Entonces May se acercó, alterándolo un poco, pero para su sorpresa esta no lo atacó a besos, simplemente se quedó allí, quieta, mirándolo.

Luego de tragar, volteó el rostro, su nariz rozó la de May.

Una vez que terminó la evaluación y de que May aprobara, no dudó en besar sus pálidos pero dulces labios, a May se le escapó una sonrisa.

—¿Has visto "El ataque de los Zombies come-dinosaurios" parte 3? —Ed abrió los ojos de par a par, era la película que tenía planeado ver ayer, pero tuvo que ser aplazada por la repentina aparición de May. Era la última parte de esa trilogía y aún no la veía. Negó enérgicamente con el rostro—. ¿Qué tal si la vemos?

Ed la observó embobado, disfrutando de ese presente más que cualquier otro. Asintió levemente; May se levantó y le puso play a la película, que aún estaba preparada en la televisión para cuando Ed volviera.

Sin duda, Eddy era estúpido por las venganzas a las que sometía a Ed, y Ed era un idiota por aceptar como si nada. Pero desde ese día en adelante le agradecería cada día por su última apuesta, porque ni loco soltaría a la pequeña mujer que observaba con obsesión a su lado a los zombies en la televisión.

En esos momentos, no había mejor panorama para Ed que vivir _su presente_.

**FIN.**

* * *

¡Insisto! Tan tontos y lindos a la vez :'D

Gracias por leer :'3 ¡Los reviews, favoritos y follows son bien recibidos! ¡Aún si lo que quieren es lanzarme tomates! :'D

**Blue—.**

**PD:** No olviden pasar por mis otras historias de **Ed, Edd n Eddy**, también Kankers x Eds :)


End file.
